Sweet Treats
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: G/S fluff. And yes I know it's a little out of character...


Sweet Treats 

Sweet Treats

By Relm

~*~

Sylphiel did her finishing touches oh her chocolate cake. She had made sure to get the size just perfect. It was a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart all frosted up with pink icing. It look cute, it look delicious and Sylphiel hoped that it finally get the message across that she had been trying to get through for a very long time. 'If this doesn't work I'm officially going to give up on him. All that's left to do is to ice the words with the red icing.' Sylphiel placed the cake down on a table adjacent to the kitchen and went to look for the red icing. But she couldn't seem to find it. 

'Where did I leave it?' Sylphiel looked through the kitchen and after a few moments she found it. 'Now I can go finish icing the cake.' Sylphiel thought as she went to where she left the cake. 

"Hi Sylphiel!" Gourry greeted her. 

"AHHHHH!!!" Sylphiel screamed dropping the icing bag. 

"I'm sorry Sylphiel, did I scare you?" 

"No don't apologize. I should have been paying more attention. I didn't even know you were here. I just turned around and there you were." Sylphiel blushed in embarrassment. 

"Yeah but I was the one that scared you. Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Sylphiel smiled shyly. She moved her attentions behind Gourry and noticed that once almost perfect cake she had made was now reduced to a pile of cake crumbs. 

Gourry followed her eyes to the cake. "Oh that, sorry Sylphiel. It just looked so good and I was so hungry I couldn't help but eat it. Did you make it? It was really good." 

"Yeah I made it." Sylphiel's smile dropped. 'Well I did say I would give up on him if this didn't work. And it didn't work.' Her eyes saddened. 

Gourry frowned. He didn't understand girls but he knew by the look on her face that something was wrong. "I'm sorry that I ate your cake. I could help you make another one." 

Sylphiel chuckled softly. "No thanks Gourry, it wasn't going to be for me anyway. I think I'll go see what the others are doing." Sylphiel left the Gourry alone in the room in search of the others. They were all in New Siarrag visiting Sylphiel for a few weeks. Which was why Sylphiel had decided to take this opportunity to finally tell Gourry what she had wanted to tell him for so long. That or finally give up on him. 'Well it's looks like the decision has been made.' 

~*~

Gourry sat around Sylphiel's home all confused. He was still pondering what had happened earlier. 

Zelgadis walked past Gourry while eating his lunch. He had been expecting to get some sort of reaction out of the blond swordsmen but Gourry didn't even blink. Zelgadis back tracked and stood right in front of Gourry. Gourry still didn't react. "Hungry Gourry?" Zelgadis held his sandwich in Gourry's view of sight. 

"No." Gourry said while frowning. 

Zelgadis' eyes went wide in surprise. He sat down next Gourry. "Gourry what's wrong?" 

"What does it mean when a girl makes a cake for someone else?" 

Zelgadis frowned. "Well that can mean many things. It all depends on who she was making the cake for." 

"What if it's a heart shaped cake with pink icing?" 

"Then probably that girl is making it for someone she finds very special. Like something she likes as more then a friend. Why do you ask?" Zelgadis asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just wondering. Well I'm going to go to the kitchen to make something. Thanks Zel!" Gourry said in a cheerful voice that one would expect from Gourry but Zelgadis could have sworn he heard a sad tone in Gourry's voice. 

'What's gotten into him?' 

~*~

Sylphiel avoided going back to the house after that cake incident. She didn't go to see the others, she went to go take a long walk along the lake. But Sylphiel had to go back she knew it. She was making dinner for everyone and she needed to get back soon. 

'Well Gourry will have probably forgotten about happen this afternoon by now.' Sylphiel thought as she got back to her home. Lina and Zelgadis were pouring over books while Amelia seemed to be writing something. But by the look on her face Sylphiel guessed what Amelia was writing was a new batch of justice speeches. Gourry wasn't anywhere in sight. 'Now where could he be?' She shrugged it off and walked into her kitchen. 

The sight before her was very shocking. The whole kitchen was a complete mess! Flour was everywhere, eggs were on the floor there were tones of dirty dishes the list just went on. "What happened in here?" 

"Sorry Sylphiel I was cooking." 

Sylphiel looked off to her left and saw a very messy looking Gourry. He was covered in flour and other unidentifiably things. She looked over to the table and she saw what he had been working on. It was a very lopsided looking cake made into a poorly shaped heart and covered in goops of pink icing. "Gourry…?" 

"Well I felt bad about eating that cake you made. Especially since you made it for someone you cared about. So I thought I'd make you another one so you could give it to this guy you liked but I kinda messed the cake up." Gourry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sylphiel could swear despite his usual goofy grin he looked unhappy. 

"Gourry this is really sweet. But you didn't need to." 

"Yes I did you worked so hard on that cake and I just went and ate up all your hard work! And this must be a guy you really like too because the cake was perfect." He lowered his head in shame. What Sylphiel didn't know was the disappointment he was feeling. From the unhappiness Sylphiel displayed once she realized he had eaten her cake he knew that it was someone else. 

"Yeah I really do like him. But I'm afraid he doesn't like me back." 

"Any guy would be a fool not to like you! But do you think this guy will like this cake as much as the one that I ended up eating?" 

"Try some and we'll see." Sylphiel said hopefully. 

"But should you let the guy you like eat it?" 

"That's what I'm doing. The cake I made was for you after all." 

Gourry just blinked in confusion as his mind sorted through what he had just heard. "It was for me? Oh that's a relief! Because I don't think anyone would like that cake I made!" Gourry grinned. 

Sylphiel just looked at him with suspicion. 'Did he miss the message?' 

Gourry went to sample his creation. "This doesn't taste like cake." He made a silly sour face while sticking out his tongue. 

Sylphiel couldn't help but laugh. "Well how about we get the kitchen cleaned up so I can make dinner." 

"Okay!" 

The two of them started to clean up the kitchen in silence. Sylphiel let out a sad sigh. 'He didn't get it. He's never going to get it, I should just stop trying.' 

Sylphiel's sigh caught Gourry's attention. He looked over at her with curiosity. "What's wrong Sylphiel? Are you unhappy that I made such a mess of your kitchen?" 

"No Gourry." 

It was now that Gourry noticed that she wasn't calling him 'Gourry-dear' like she normally did. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No." 

"But you look unhappy." 

"I'm fine Gourry." 

Gourry thought for a few moments till something dawned on him. "I know! You made me a cake to show me that you liked me and I haven't given you anything yet to show you I like you! Well I could try and make another cake but I don't think it will turn out good so would some roses be okay?" He flashed her a hopeful smile. 

Sylphiel just stood there in shock. She met his gaze and a large smile emerged on her lips. "You don't need to get me roses." She said blushing. 

"I've got to give you something good! That cake you made was delicious!" 

"How about a…kiss?" Sylphiel's voice was very soft. 

"A kiss? That's not as impressive as a cake!" Gourry frowned while trying to think of a good gift. 

"It is to me." 

"Oh well if you say so." Gourry pulled her close to him despite how messy he was covered in all that cake ingredients. But Sylphiel didn't care. Gourry tilted her face up and she closed her eyes as their lips met for the first time. One sweet treat for another. 


End file.
